


простой путь

by Krezh12



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: And Between Dane and Beatrix, Angst, Between Riven and Beatrix, Blood and Violence, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Control, Snapshots, Suicidal Thoughts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: Беатрикс контролирует разум Дэйна и Ривена.
Relationships: Beatrix/Dane/Riven (Winx Club), Dane & Riven (Winx Club), Dane/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	простой путь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the simple way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312643) by [liquidsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidsky/pseuds/liquidsky). 



> [ liquidsky ] : бесстыдно вдохновлено треком «younger days» от mt. joy. настолько, что сам фик можно вообще считать сонгфиком. это такая классная песня. такая классная! послушайте, если вы ещё не! 
> 
> [ krezh12 ] : трек правда подходит к фику, на ютубе послушать можно по этой ссылке https://youtu.be/AYnMmgORG2o, вк он тоже есть. как и было сказано - постканон к финалу 1 сезона. ривен и дэйн действуют сообща с беатрикс и всё круто. а потом что-то идет не так

В первый раз, когда Ривен убил кого-то, он стоял рядом с неподвижным телом в оцепенении. Он не моргнул, не отвернулся, не дёрнулся и не прикоснулся своими окровавленными руками к лицу и не сплёл их вместе. Он просто стоял там, в безмолвии наблюдая за тем, как из солдата, которого он пронзил своим мечом, выходит жизнь. Это оказалось труднее, чем он ожидал — чисто физически, труднее в том смысле, что он попал в кость, и ему пришлось приложить слишком много силы, чтобы меч вышел наружу. Рядом с ним Дэйн тоже следил за тем, как кровь впитывается в землю.

Они смотрели до тех пор, пока кожа на теле не стала белой, как лист бумаги.

Потом они не глядя друг на друга так же молча пошли в одну и ту же комнату, каждый в свою кровать. 

Они заснули.

**—**

После первой ночи никто из них не спал последующие три. Дни тянулись медленно, бесполезно волоча их тела за собой. Обычные повседневные ритуалы, чьё-то бормотание на собраниях, на которое они едва обращали внимание, не имели смысла. 

Каждую ночь, в два часа, минута в минуту, Дэйн выскальзывал из под одеяла и тихонько шлёпал к кровати Ривена. Они не разговаривали — ни одного даже самого короткого, самого неразборчивого словечка; каждый раз Дэйн толкал Ривена в сторону, забирался к нему под одеяло, они оба садились, прислонившись спинами к изголовью кровати, и вместе слушали музыку. 

Ривену было всё равно, какую хрень они вообще слушали. Было проще протянуть Дэйну свой телефон и ждать, пока тот включит свои дурацкие инди-песни.

 _Если ты беспокоишься, то не переживай обо мне_ — тянул и тянул чей-то голос, и в этом-то и была вся проблема, не так ли?

**—**

Суть магии заключалась в том, что она, её ядро и всё её существо, состояла насквозь из любви. Ни у кого из них её не было, вот поэтому они не могли вырваться.

**—**

Во второй раз он ножами проткнул шею солдата по обе стороны. Он закрыл глаза под брызгами крови и не открывал их до тех пор, пока чужое тело, которое он держал двумя руками, не осело на пол, двинувшись, чтобы оно, упав, не придавило его. Он слышал бульканье, и открыл глаза только тогда, когда это закончилось. Он взглянул вниз, на свои собственные руки, на свою одежду. Куча темной и мокрой ткани прилипла к коже. 

Когда Ривен бросил на Дэйна взгляд, то увидел, что тот сгорбился. Его плечи дрожали. 

Он положил ладони ему на предплечья и потянул его вверх.

Дэйн сидел на закрытой крышке для унитаза, пока Ривен смывал с себя кровь. Они оба плакали, но ни один из них ничего не сказал.

**—**

Казалось, что они не спали следующую неделю — пока не отключились под одним одеялом, соприкасаясь всем, чем только можно.

Ривен не видел снов.

**—**

Не было никого, кого Ривен любил бы настолько, чтобы они могли вытащить его отсюда. Это было на его совести, и это усложняло задачу. Это была его вина, что Дэйн стал зависать с ним, а не с другими, но Дэйн, казалось, этого не понимал. А если и понимал, то вёл себя так, как будто ему наплевать. 

Если бы Ривен, хотя бы для Дэйна, разок не вёл себя как настоящее дерьмо с Террой, может быть, они оказались бы спасены. 

Как бы то ни было, они жили дальше.

**—**

Убивать легче не стало. Панические атаки начались после пятого и шестого солдата, которых они оставили в поле истекать кровью, и Ривен ждал, что они продержатся дольше, но у них не вышло. Беатрикс больше не было рядом. И это было чем-то вроде облегчения, потому что теперь он до смерти боялся её после того, как понял, какие вещи она заставляла их делать. Она приходила к ним трахаться, чего они втроем вместе раньше не делали, и Ривен чувствовал, как часть его умирает, когда она скользнула ему на член, и Дэйн стоял на коленях рядом с ними с онемевшими мышцами из-за какого-то заклинания, чтобы у него не было возможности отпрянуть, если бы он того захотел. 

Однажды она нашла их двоих, мокрых и полуголых. Ривен сидел, опираясь на колени, под струёй душа, Дэйн сидел неподалеку в углу, согнув ноги так, что они скрывали его лицо. Они не соприкасались друг с другом и никак друг друга не трогали, но Ривен чувствовал, что это могло уж слишком выглядеть так, как будто ему этого хотелось, поэтому Беатрикс увидела их такими, а в следующий раз, когда они убили кого-то, они приняли душ, едва двигаясь, и потом сразу легли каждый в свою кровать. 

**—**

Дэйн сидел, пялясь на Ривена с другого конца их тёмной комнаты, но не подошёл к нему. С самого начала Беатрикс, Андреас и Розалинд решили, что для него и Дэйна будет безопаснее ночевать вместе. Ривен думал: может быть, они уже поняли, что это неправда, но ещё ничего с этим не сделали.

Он надеялся, что они и не будут.

Ривен убавил громкость на телефоне, который проигрывал песню Дэйна, и положил его на пол ровно посередине в промежуток между кроватями.

 _Я всегда хотел быть свободным_ — пел чувак в песне.

Дэйн просто смотрел на него.

**—**

Ривен много думал про Ская. Каждый раз, как он смотрел на Андреаса, странное чувство беспокойства поселялось в его груди. Ская больше здесь не было, ни физически, не метафорически. По правде, Ривен понял, что их дружба трещит по швам, задолго до Беатрикс. Они были слишком разными, их мучили похожие призраки, но там, где Скай выбирал _пытаться_ , Ривен полностью капитулировал. 

Когда он думал о Скае, то спрашивал себя, был ли тот тем, кого Ривен любил настолько, чтобы суметь освободиться. Ривен знал о нём всё. Буквально каждую вещь.

Так что, кто знает. Но так или иначе, Ская здесь не было.

**—**

— Я никогда не хотел быть солдатом, — сказал ему Дэйн. В песне звучало _«я всегда хотел быть свободным»_ , и Дэйн добавил: — Я сделал это, потому что так все делают, но я никогда не думал—…

Ривен ответил:

— Я знаю, — потому что он знал. Он сам никогда не хотел быть солдатом. Он считал себя непокорным, мятежным и это когда-то заставило его искать компании Беатрикс. 

Бунтари, все они, трое. Ривен, Дэйн, Беатрикс. Что за дурацкая шутка.

**—**

Ривен наблюдает за тем, как Дэйн спит — иногда, когда может. Теперь они не забираются к изголовью кровати Ривена, поэтому когда Дэйн спит, он делает это под своим одеялом. Его голова всегда повёрнута к Ривену, и Ривен понимает, что они не могут пересечь разделяющее их пространство, понимает, что теперь по ночам из-за одного-единственного шага на половину Дэйна его голова кружится, а нос горит так, как будто он в огне. В первый раз, когда он попробовал, он почти ждал, что сейчас его мозг взорвётся и вытечет у него из ушей.

Дэйн следил за ним, когда он пытался, поэтому после этого случая никто из них не делает это снова.

**—**

В следующий раз, когда они втроём трахаются в разгар солнечного воскресенья, едва Беатрикс выходит из комнаты, Дэйн перекатывается на кровати и его начинает выворачивать наизнанку. Ривен дотрагивается до его спины, водя по ней вверх-вниз ладонью до тех пор, пока Дэйн не поворачивает голову, чтобы на него посмотреть.

Ривен дважды легко хлопает его по спине, прежде чем опуститься, чтобы вытереть рвоту. Он никогда и ни для кого этого раньше не делал, и никто, кроме Ская, никогда не делал этого ради него. Он думал, что это будет противнее, чем он себе представлял; он видел кровь Дэйна, слюну, сопли и всё остальное. Это не имеет значения. 

Сидя в полутьме на своей кровати, Дэйн посмотрел в никуда и очень тихо сказал:

— Я больше не могу это делать.

— Дэйн, — произнёс Ривен. Это был один из тех редких случаев, когда он правда обратился к нему по имени. Он сделал паузу и посмотрел на него в ответ очень серьезно, дождавшись, пока Дэйн встретится с ним глазами.

— Я просто... — сказал он. — Я просто не могу. Ничего из этого. Я—... 

— С Беатрикс нам не нужно—... 

— Блять, Ривен, как раз наоборот, — и Ривен правда не мог поспорить. — Они могут заставить нас хотеть этого, ты это _знаешь_. И я не—... Я _не могу_ хотеть это, я просто не могу. 

Ривен ответил ему:

— Я знаю, — и не мог сказать _«всё будет хорошо»_ , потому что это не было правдой, и он никогда в своей жизни этого не говорил. — Просто… не делай глупостей, ладно? Я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Что тут можно придумать? — спросил Дэйн, смеясь совсем без веселья с глазами на мокром месте. Он шмыгнул носом, когда первая слеза скатилась вниз по его лицу.

**—**

После того, как Ривен отмыл пол, он и Дэйн сели у изножья его кровати, так близко, как будто приклеенные. Он опять протянул ему свой телефон.

 _Я всегда хотел быть свободным_ — пело в нём.

Они смотрели в окно до тех пор, пока не стемнело.

**—**

Ривен нашёл Беатрикс в одиночку. Прижал к стене, поцеловал в губы, челюсть и шею, шаря по её телу руками везде, где мог дотянуться. Он произнёс:

— Хочу тебя только себе, — и она рассмеялась ему в лицо немного жестоко и сухо, но он опустился на пол на колени и задрал её юбку раньше, чем она сказала ему отвалить. 

**—**

Дэйн следил за ним взглядом, сидя на со своей половине комнаты, когда Ривен проскользнул внутрь. 

— Ривен, — произнёс он грустным голосом.

Ривен стянул куртку, повесив её на кресло. Снял обувь и сказал:

— Не волнуйся об этом.

— Окей, — ответил Дэйн. Ривен мог физически чувствовать, как он глазами провожает его до ванной. — Спасибо.

**—**

_Теперь всё пошло двумя путями_ — раздавалось негромкое эхо от песни. 

Дэйн и Ривен смотрели друг на друга до тех пор, пока их не сморил сон. 

**—**

Ривен часто ходил к Беатрикс. Он изо всех сил пытался казаться собственническим, касаться её жестко и решительно, чтобы у неё не возникло сомнений в том, что он здесь, потому что он этого хочет. Его язык и руки блуждали по её телу, принимая ответные уверенные касания её рук. 

**—**

— Я ненавижу это, — сказал Дэйн, следя взглядом за тем, как он снимает свою одежду.

Ривен ответил:

— Пожалуйста, — и у Дэйна на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

**—**

— Спасибо, — произнёс Дэйн. _Я жду слов, как знака, чтобы к тебе прийти_. Слова песни следовали за ними по воздуху, пока они двигались друг вокруг друга в их спальне.

**—**

Утром Ривен выскреб засохшую кровь у Дэйна из под ногтей. У них было задание, и кровь, и они дышали одним на двоих воздухом, пока тихо поднимались по лестнице. 

**—**

Беатрикс оставила на его шее засос. Дэйн увидел его, поднялся с постели и прошёл на его половину комнаты, пересекая её только тогда, когда Ривен дошёл до двери в ванную. Он проследовал за ним внутрь, и Ривен смотрел, как Дэйн вдруг вздрогнул и начал вытирать струйку крови, потекшую из носа. 

— Болит?

— Да, — сказал Дэйн. — Болит.

**—**

Ривен и Дэйн тихо шли прочь из здания, направляясь в поля. Между ними было много мрачных, тёмных построек, и это безмолвие хотелось нарушить. 

Дэйн пробубнил:

— Самые милые серийные убийцы ошиваются рядом, — и Ривен сразу же узнал строчку. Когда он бросил на него взгляд, Дэйн хмурился.

— Я тоже никогда не думал, что буду здесь, — сказал ему Ривен. — Всегда думал о том, чтобы бросить школу к чертям. Ну, нагнуть систему и все дела, знаешь?

Дэйн не улыбнулся, но повернул голову, чтобы смотреть на Ривена, пока тот говорит.

— Никогда не годился ни для чего, кроме драки. Я всегда умел бить кому-то морду. Хотел бы, чтобы это было не так. 

— Ты хорош не только в драке, — возразил Дэйн. И это _звучало_ как аргумент, как спор, с той серьезностью и искренностью, с которой он это произнёс. Ривен ждал, чтобы он сказал всё, что хотел, до конца. — Знаешь, у тебя неплохой голос, когда ты поёшь.

Он не мог удержаться от того, чтобы фыркнуть:

— Вау, _неплохой_. Звучит мощно.

— Ещё ты _неплохо_ свистишь. И делаешь всякие другие вещи.

— Такие, как? — спросил Ривен. Просто потому что. Он не ждал, что у Дэйна окажется мысленный список или что-то вроде этого, но в вопросе не было ничего плохого.

У Дэйна был список. _Ты довольно хорошо складываешь одежду, твой почерк не ужасный, ты очень тщательно моешь волосы, у тебя вкусный одеколон._ Ривен смотрел, как он всё это говорит, пока они оба шли к своему следующему общему ночному кошмару.

— Выглядит так, как будто ты обращал внимание, — произнёс Ривен, потому что так всё и было.

Дэйн закатил глаза, очень похоже на _Дэйна_. Ривен подумал, что он тоже должен быть похож на себя самого.

Чувствовать себя более человечным ему не повредит.

**—**

Было больно.

Дэйн истекал кровью, и Ривен ощущал себя не таким сильным, чтобы тащить весь его вес на себе в гору, но он всё равно это делал. Он колебался. Как правило, они не делали этого, потому что им не говорили этого делать, а когда всё начиналось, они могли делать только то, что им говорят.

Но Дэйн колебался; в итоге он всё равно перерезал парню глотку, но только после того, как сам получил удар ножом. Ривен слишком поздно увидел, как нож вонзился в бок Дэйна. К тому времени, как он до него добрался, Дэйна уже шатало. 

— Мы почти у цели, — прорычал Ривен. — Почти у цели.

Дэйн пробормотал:

— Я не думаю, что—…

— Заткни пасть, — сказал Ривен, странно и отчаянно. — Я всегда хотел, чтобы ты увидел Калифорнийское побережье, — пропел он хрипло, но Дэйн всё равно осторожно засмеялся.

Он закашлялся, произнёс:

— Я всегда хотел быть свободным, — и стал издавать звуки горлом, напоминающие булькание воды. — Если ты—… _Ривен_ —…

— Дэйн.

— Тебе стоило меня там оставить, — все слова смазались, — если бы ты хотел, чтобы я был—…

**—**

Ривен отнёс его к Беатрикс. Не обладая никакой магией, он был вынужден стоять снаружи, засунув в карманы свои бесполезные руки, испачканные в крови.

 _Если я не проснусь, обведи мой силуэт на асфальте_ — подумал он в ожидании.

**—**

Ожидание, ожидание, ожидание.

**—**

В конце концов, Беатрикс вышла. Он сидел на полу, поэтому она села рядом. Они могли заставить его забыть, если бы захотели. Она попыталась прикоснуться к его руке, и Ривен старался не делать этого, но всё равно вздрогнул.

— Он колебался? 

— Нет, — сказал Ривен, но это прозвучало как ложь даже для него самого.

**Author's Note:**

> [ liquidsky ] : финал сезона заставил меня думать о том, что они (дэйн и ривен), скорее всего, в скором времени пройдут через адище. это была интересная тема для размышлений, результатом которых стала эта работа. здесь я не очень симпатизирую беатрикс, хотя в сериале она мне очень нравится. потом я напишу более явных дэйн/ривен, где дэйн выживет после ранения (чтобы опять пострадать). не знаю, какой у работы рейтинг взаправду, но ставлю взрослый, чтобы наверняка <3


End file.
